


An Impossible Unnatural Grey

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark and Light AU, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Jack Needs a Hug, Kidnapped Jacksepticeye, Like, M/M, Mates, NOW WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, Natepat, Natepat forever, Protective!Antisepticeye, Sad Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sort of Septiplier i guess?, Soulmate AU, They all need hugs, Torture, Violence, really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: It wasn’t fair, Jack thought.None of it was fair, that the whole world was against him. It wasn’t of course, but that didn’t stop him from believing it. He was trapped, locked in a plain white cell, with a plain white table and a plain white bed, and boy did he hate it and he missed his friends.Little did he know, that they were just down the hall.---In a Light and Dark AU; Jack and Anti were kidnapped and are being experimented on, for what? you'll find out...(Story is better than the description, sorry)WARNING/NOTICE: Story will be changing a wee bit. Okay?. Okay.





	1. Jack and Antisepticeye

**Author's Note:**

> THANK  
> Thanks for reading!  
> This was so much fun to write, and i'm really happy with. I hope you guys are too.  
> Please let me know of grammar mistakes, english may or may not be my second language soooooo.... help. xD  
> PLEASE ENJOY!  
> Comments=Stories and happiness <3  
> Kudos=Stories and a sense of fulfillment (with a wee bit 'o happiness in there too) <3
> 
> Hey if you feel like a chat about this story, any story, ships, art, ideas, Questions, Music or just feel like a new friend-  
> Come say hi at my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/u8z7uEW

It wasn’t fair, Jack thought. None of it was fair, that the whole world was against him. It wasn’t of course, but that didn’t stop him from believing it. He was trapped, locked in a plain white cell, with a plain white table and a plain white bed.

He hated it, the white was suffocating, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if his lungs were being compressed inside his chest. To make things worse he couldn’t open a window because there was none. Only a large metal door which blocked his escape. He groaned, and looked up at the only light in the room, a single light bulb that hung from a chain. It was too high for him to reach, probably so that he couldn’t end himself. Not that he would try, he valued his life even though it probably didn’t mean much by now.

He heard a light snore, and looked over. Lying there on the other bed in the room was his Dark. A Dark, was a person that looked almost exactly like him except was all of the dark and evil parts of him, where as he was a Light. The good version; all of the good aspects of himself… well _them_. They are the same person but exact opposites.

That didn’t mean that his Dark was evil, most were but some were fortunately not, like the kind of people that were really sad and or depressed. Their Dark would be sad and just try to make them sad as well because that’s what they did, they tried to make you just as bad as them. It never really worked, at least not for long, … not for him he supposed, other people well he had no idea.

Jack remembers that his friends Dark wasn’t, it was rather amusing actually; the Dark’s name was Dark, compared to his Light ‘Mark’. The Irishman choked a little in his sorrow, would he ever see that stupid, floofy haired doof again? God he hoped so… he never… he never even got the chance send a proper amount time with him, never got to… and his friends would her ever get to see their stupid goofy smiles again? Jack shook his head as if he could physically remove the thoughts.

Nevertheless, this only switched them to even more depressing ones. Did they miss him? Hid his subs even realize he was gone? _How stupid_ Sean thought to himself _of course they have… right._ What if they’ve forgotten him? What if his friends didn’t care… what if _Mark_ didn’t care? A single warm tear rolled down his cold cheek. He wiped it away and tried to distract himself with whatever was in the room. This was no time to cry.

He continued to stare at his opposite; because his eyes were closed, you never would have known that they were different. They looked the same, apart from their eyes, Jacks own eyes were a sky blue, mixed and swirled with emerald and amber. Whereas, Anti, Jacks Dark, had one green eye, a toxic kind of color that made you want to look away. His left eye was black, a very dark and seemingly endless black, that made you want to stare forever.

Silently Jack ran a hand through his too long, dyed green hair. It was faded by now, needing to be redone ages ago but never having the chance. They were trapped here, in a laboratory, by who knows who and being experimented on. He didn’t know what it was they were trying to accomplish, but he did know that they weren’t getting the results they wanted. It had something to do with the fact that he and Anti were a lot closer than normal pairs; they got along better and were personality wise a lot alike. This is extremely rare, in this current day and age. He directed a short jealous look at Anti, for some reason

his hair kept a dark green colour even though it should have faded a long time ago, which he supposes isn’t all that strange seeing that Darks aren’t human and have different biology.

Jack lay down on the floor, feeling too warm to lie on the bed he stared at the ceiling. Slowly a small smile grew on his pale face, he remembered when he had first gone to dye his hair, he had chosen to get a haircut, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. 

They had cut his light brown hair short that the sides and dyed the longer center a light green colour, not quite a Mohawk but similar. Once he had returned home, a very confused, very angry Anti with dark green hair confronted him. Once Jack had seen Anti’s face he couldn’t control himself, he laughed so hard that day at what had happened.

The small smile fell from his pale lips, and was replaced with a frown. He jumped to his feet as the door unlocked, quickly he shook Anti awake making sure to step away from whoever was going to enter the cell. The Dark was up in a second making sure to subtly stand in front of Jack a bit, seeing that he was the more capable of the two to defend them if he had to.

In walked three men, two much larger than the third who was wearing a lab coat with a sinister smile. The two burly men came forward, Anti did his best to stop them but with their lack of sustenance lately he was too, weak to last long, let alone win they were both quickly subdued. They were pulled down hallway after hallway, their metal handcuffs digging into their wrists; the Dark has to be supported, for he had to be injected with an unknown substance that suppresses his unnatural strength. 

After who knows how long both Jack and Anti were dragged to a room, quickly looking around Jack noticed that it was one of the testing chambers. Walls as white as their cell, but instead of beds there were two metal tables with straps attached, next to a small table on wheels that had syringes and surgical tools. The sight made him feel sick to his stomach. On the other hand, maybe that was the lack of sustenance lately. He wondered.

His thoughts cut off when he was roughly forced onto the table and strapped down, he could feel where the bruises would form later. With how fast it happened he had no time to struggle. Not like, he had the strength anyway. Silently the scientist came forward and stared at them, mainly Jack, it disturbed him, and he did not like it. Defiantly he stared back into his eyes; they seemed cold and dark. Dead, though they still moved and blinked and saw, but whatever was behind them had been dead for a long time. Not human, Jack thought.

“This one” _it_ muttered, that scared him, what did that mean? It moved forward and quietly scanned the syringes; carefully picking one up, it was empty. It moved to Anti, close enough to take blood despite His struggling. It put the now full syringe back on the table then slowly turned back to Jack; he felt the fear rising inside of him. What is happening? It took two syringes this time, the newly filled one and one that had some kind of black substance. It came closer; Jack struggled and begged, frantically.

“No!” he shouted. “Stop!” it was too late, one after the other the liquids had been injected into his bloodstream. Pain. Burning. That was all he could feel, it spread from his arm where he was injected throughout his body, it was like liquid fire had replaced the blood in his veins. Distantly he could hear Anti screaming as well, both from pain and anger, soon it all became too much for him. Jack blacked out.

Jack drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing little snippets of conversations but none that made sense other than a quiet voice whispering, “It worked” over, and over again. _What worked?_ Jack thought to himself. Once he was awake and able to stay conscious for more than a few seconds, he realized that something wasn't quite right, he felt... _odd, strange,_ no matter what you want to call it;  _something was very wrong_.

He felt angry no enraged and… sad so very, very sad. Emotions that he had only felt for a little while, a long time ago, just before Anti had come into existence. Shakily, he got to his feet, and looked around. A mirror was in the corner, quickly and unsteadily he stumbled over, propping himself on the wall next to the reflective surface.

Once he saw himself, he wanted to scream but nothing came out other than a hoarse squeak, _this wasn’t right!_ His skin was paler than usual, his hair slightly greener, his teeth slightly sharper, the canines pointed like fangs, his senses had heightened considerably but that was not what worried him. It was _his eyes_. His normally sky blue eyes were gone; in their place were monstrosity’s.

 His right eye, kept its blue iris but the sclera was a green hue, the kind of toxic green he had seen for most of his life; it was Anti’s green. The other eye, his left one, had the same green iris as the Dark, but the sclera was black, dark inky black, exactly the same as Anti’s. Anti was gone, nowhere to be seen, but Jack knew, Jack could feel his presence, around him… no… _inside of him_.

The anger, the sadness, the hostility it was all there and it was all now inside of him. Now they truly were one and the same. He was no longer a Light; he will never be a Dark. He fell to his knees and sobbed, ink black tears dripping from his eyes and cheeks to the pure white floor, Jack would never be the same.

_Jack, was Grey._


	2. An Unnatural Aggressive Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark was angry. No, angry was the understatement of the century, Dark was pissed. Pissed because someone had taken his mate, and that was not ok. A mate to a Dark was for life, so when someone had taken his of course he would be a tad bit upset.   
> Mark was just as angry, the Darks connection was only mirrored by the pair of Lights. However, no matter how angry they were it didn’t matter; they were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> My family is very homophobic so if they found this, there would be hell to pay, if you know what i mean. As of late i am being monitored because my friend was caught doing very stupid shit on tumblr so just letting you know that updates for all stories will be slow at least until after Christmas. Okay? Okay.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Mark sat. He just sat there, brooding in his sorrow and anger. Dark wasn’t much better, he hated this; some stupid humans had come in and he didn’t know how to explain it… fused them together somehow.

There was no other way to explain the situation, they were one… but they weren’t. Mark and Dark were still two very different entities, they now just shared a body. Unlike Sean who was completely fused with Anti; Mark and Dark could converse and change who controls the human vessel they share.

Neither were happy about it, Mark was frustrated and annoyed, he had gotten a headache from having to deal with another person’s thoughts running through his mind. Dark just wouldn’t _shut up_ ; Anti this! Anti that! Anti, Anti, fucking ANTI!

**_Shut the fuck up Mark! I swear if you continue that thought I’ll-_ **

_You’ll what Dark? What can you do? Don’t you see, we’re stuck like this!_

For a moment Dark was silent, then it began; a forceful and painful pressure in his mind, it built quick and unexpected, forcing Mark to double over onto the floor in pain. It built faster, and faster, harsher, and harsher till he could no longer stand it; he screamed. As he screamed laughter echoed around inside of his head and… outside of it?

Mark looked up, meeting the eyes of a scientist, one that he had never seen before. With a sinister smile, and dead eyes he came closer syringe in hand; what was he going to do with that? Well obviously he was going to use it on him but what was it for?

His thoughts we’re cut off by the thought that the pain was receding, quickly and in a strange way messily almost as if Dark was frantic for some reason. Mark couldn’t comprehend anything that was happening nor their reasons, his mind was fuzzy and he was still reeling from the sheer amount of pain he had felt.

So of course in result he didn’t feel the prick of the syringe entering his neck, and he fell to the floor. How did he get here? Did he fall, no wait that… guy was there what was that sound in his mind? He wondered, thoughts entered his mind randomly then left a fraction of a second later, what was going on?  Whatever was injected into his blood stream fully activated, it seems to have been some sort of sedative… That was his last thought before he finally lost consciousness.

\---

Losing consciousness you would assume, wasn’t fun in the least. You would be right, at least it wasn’t for Mark and Dark. For Dark at least, sedatives don’t work for very long, and pretty soon at least, they thought it was pretty soon, they were waking up.

Marks consciousness swam in and out of focus, he could hear voices and quite a few unidentified noises. After a moment everything came into focus, but he couldn’t open his eyes… It was disorientating, and it made Mark rather afraid, of what was around him. Dead silence, there was no sound **_(;] who gets it?)_** It made him feel very, _very_ unsafe.

**_We’re blindfolded idiot._ **

_I knew that…_

**_You know you can’t lie to me right? I am you._ **

_…_

Mark didn’t answer, blaming his mistake on his still kind of fuzzy thought process.

**_Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that._ **

_Dark! This is serious, can you get your head out of your ass for one second and HELP me!_

For a moment Dark was silent…

**_But I don’t have and ass to get my head out of._ **

That fucking snarky little- Marks thoughts froze as he realized, he heard breathing. Yes, his own, as well as _someone else’s_. His body tensed along with his thoughts, _Who was there?_ This was not good, they were trapped on what he guessed was a table, not to mention completely immobile, with someone else in the goddamn room. Great! This was just great!

“Good to see you’re finally awake subject 3” _Subject 3?_

“Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot you couldn’t reply. Well that’s good don’t want any disruptions now do we?” Mark was scared, who was this person and why did they want _him_ of all people? After what was done to him and his Dark, he didn’t know if he could trust anybody here. Mark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when the man had come closer, at least, not until it was too late. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm, he felt like it was burning deep in his muscles, it was excruciating. Mark felt it all, so much pain and the horror that this had been done, quickly and all too soon the shock wore off and the next wave of pain that hit him was so much worse. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, to fight, to see, to get help, to _stop the pain._ But Mark couldn’t, because he was immobilized on a cold metal table, probably bleeding out, he could feel the blood dripping out of the fresh and open wound on his forearm. The man, now beside him tutted.

“Tsk tsk, don’t you know its rude to not pay attention to those who are talking to you?” Mark could almost hear the grin that must be on that monsters face. He sounded so happy to be reprimanding him like a child.

“That was just a warning. Don’t let it happen again” The man’s disgustingly sweet voice whispered into his ear. Mark felt like he was going to throw up as he felt his attacker start to sew up the wound he had made. More pain, so much more pain.

“Because the next time…” The voice whispered again, he almost didn’t hear it over the throbbing in his head from blood loss.

“You won’t just be the one getting hurt.”

The red haired youtuber, passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> My family is very homophobic so if they found this, there would be hell to pay, if you know what i mean. As of late i am being monitored because my friend was caught doing very stupid shit on tumblr so just letting you know that updates for all stories will be slow at least until after Christmas. Okay? Okay.


	3. An Unnatural Confusing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I thought you guys could use a lil' bit o' fluff )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY FOR NO UPDATES. BUT HOLY SHIT GUYS GET THIS... NATEWANTSTOBTL JUST LIKED ONE OF MY TWEETS AND I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.
> 
> ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT <3

It was not that Mat was usually like this. In fact, most of the time he was quite the optimist, always trying to see the best in situations. It was one of the reasons people loved to watch his videos, or see his streams and read his tweets. However, in this situation he didn’t see the point of trying.

He had been stuck there for quite some time. Ever since, they had found out. How had they even done that? How could they have ever known that he didn’t have a Dark? He had hidden it so well. At least he thought he did…

Matthew Patrick was born without a Dark; the doctors had said that for some reason, they had been fused together at a young age. Darks and Lights were supposed to fight, not get along or compromise. Nevertheless, Matthews’s optimistic yet skeptical personality had immediately sparked a strong friendship between them. This had incidentally caused them to fuse. He wasn’t like Mark, able to speak to them, he was more like Sean. Matthew didn’t really remember his Dark, or what it had even been like to not feel an equal amount of negative to positive emotions.

He did not really mind though, he never had… well except when he was rather young. He somewhat remembers being rather sad or disappointed when his strange friend all of a sudden disappeared. Since he could understand what had happened he had promised himself to keep it a secret, no one could know… well maybe one or two people. His best friends Stephanie and Jason had to know right? Matthew no matter what, even if he pretended to hate Jason most of the time, thought that they didn’t deserve to be lied to.

He didn’t blame them for this, not at all. They were all close; neither of them would blab his secret to anyone, in fact on multiple occasions both had lied _for_ him. They were great people, and he thought he was lucky to have them.

All he could do now was worry for his mate. Yes, he had a mate. He had never really met them, but he knew that they were somewhere in the building, and that worried him more than anything they could ever do to him. You see, Darks know that their mate is in the same building, because they will be able to talk to them though their thoughts. Now that may sound stupid, but it is useful and a relatively easy way to find their mates.

However, names cannot be said, neither can locations without finding them first, but when you do, you can send them a thought at anytime and anywhere. When a mate is seriously injured and or is too weary to use much energy to transfer the thought, the thought will be emotionless, non-distinct; it may sound breathless, or quiet. Matthew’s mate’s thoughts were all of these things. That terrified him, horrified him, and shook him to his very core.

Having grown up as both a Dark and Light, Mat knew how to understand both sides of the instincts. The possessive and protective side that was seeking his mate and the gentle and caring side that was seeking their love, acceptance, and companionship. That is why the Theorist was so scared for them, they were obviously hurt, injured, maybe worse than he could imagine and there was nothing he could do but talk. Talk to them; send them encouragements as he was told what was happening to them.

All he knew of his mate was that they were male. To be honest that relieved him, he was gay however, if he were meant to be mated to a Female, he wouldn’t protest. Perhaps he would be slightly disappointed, but hey, if he were meant to be with a girl then we would live with that. He (his mate) was interesting, even through so much pain and abuse; he still managed to be sarcastic and witty. Mat was so proud of him, his Dark instincts flaring each time he reassured Mat or teased him about his concern in pride at how “his mate was so strong willed”. But also in a “Mine. I need to protect them now. I need them with me.” kind of way.

 _‘Are you ok…?’_ Mat thought to him, worried having not heard from his mate in a while. His heart sank when their voice only seemed to be quieter and a bit more breathless sounding.

 ** ** _‘Don’t worry about me…’_**** there was a pause as though they were struggling to get enough strength to form a thought. This made Mat want to cry more than anything did, it hadn’t been this bad yesterday. _What were they doing to him?_

 ** ** _‘I’m fine’_**** _Liar!_

 _‘You. Are. Not. Fine’_ Mat thought to them sternly.

 _‘Don’t lie to me… please’_ he continued in a much softer tone.

 ** ** _‘:(‘_**** Mat stilled in stupefied awe…

 _‘How the actual fuck did you just think a sad face?!’_ It was as if he was frozen where he was sitting at that moment, how had he even thought that? He could understand thinking of that but… he could hear the voice in his mind so how… just… he gave up, coming to terms that his mate was weird. He loved it.

 ** ** _‘ >:)’_**** Mat tried to stifle his laughing, not that they could hear it anyway, but laughing would be admitting defeat to himself.

 _‘Stop that!’_ he thought once he had gotten himself under control.

 ** ** _‘C: < no’_**** To Mat the only appropriate response would be to send a face back… but how? He tried to think of it logically, naming the grammar symbols in his head in order. That didn’t work, so he stopped then he realized. _How would his mate think of it?_ Well from what he knows, his mate was very creative, so he should try to picture it…? He tried.

 _‘;~;’_ …No response.

 _‘TAKE THAT!’_ He thought to them with a proud smile.

 ** ** _‘FUCK YOU! :’D’_**** was the response he finally received. At that he couldn’t help but let out a loud guffaw not even trying to stop it. Then he had a thought… if he could think little faces does that mean…? Only one way to find out he supposed.

 _‘ <3’_ Mat stayed silent, quietly hoping beyond hope that his mate, this hilarious boy somewhere going through so much, would accept his love. Hell, he adored this person, and he had only been here a few days… or was it a few weeks? He couldn’t even remember anymore.

Then finally a tentative ****_‘ <3’_**** appeared and echoed in his mind.

 _‘I will get you out of here’_ He thought determinedly as a kind of whisper, hoping to reassure them.

_‘I promise’_

****_‘ <3’_ ** **

Mat smiled.

_He had promised._

_Moreover, that was a promise he swore to keep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY FOR NO UPDATES. BUT HOLY SHIT GUYS GET THIS... NATEWANTSTOBTL JUST LIKED ONE OF MY TWEETS AND I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.
> 
> ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT <3


	4. A Natural Pained Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, I know i haven't updated in a while so i quickly wrote this second chapter, its 4 am so forgive me if its a bit weird.
> 
> Please comment, and if possible leave Kudos, but i love comments more.  
> Thank. <3  
> (Sorry i'm being mean to Nate again :D But only because in my story hes going to be totally OP)

His head hurt, hell his everything hurt. He had been here for so long that all he can think of is the pain; they come in almost every day to study him. Those… those horrid scientists, they were inhumane, and cruel, inflicting pain and asking questions, some of which he couldn’t answer. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but that he simply couldn’t, he didn’t know the answer. They didn’t like that.

It was always worst on those days, the ones where he couldn’t answer, then the pain became worse, or they wouldn’t feed him. He was already dangerously thin, he couldn’t afford to lose much more weight, but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. He had been abducted and brought there for testing, he was an experiment to them, for had had been born without a Dark or Light, it was simply just Nate. No one else had ever shown up, he had never been more of a Dark or Light, he was just Nathan Smith.

There was one upside to being taken there though, he had met his mate. This had tuned out to be Mat, his friend whom he had met over YouTube. He never would have expected him, but fuck if he wasn’t happy with that. Mat was beautiful, he had always thought so, and he was smart, and funny and great at what he did. The theorist was passionate about games and making people smile. He was a truly a magnificent person.

So much so that Nate almost felt like he didn’t deserve the brunette. His instincts said otherwise, that was his mate, and he was proud to be able to one day be that for him… if they ever saw each other. Some days he felt like Mats encouragements were the only thing that was keeping him going, his frail body bound in chain was ready to give in each prod, shock, burn or other thing that they had decided to inflict upon him.

They loved his pain; he had a unique healing speed. He could heal from almost anything; however, it took up a lot of his energy. He was trapped in a room, more like an empty metal box more than anything. The thick metal walls were designed to keep him in; they were bare other than a large thick door. The room itself was bare aside from him; he was in the center of it on his knees. His wrists chained tightly to opposite walls, his ankles chained to the floor, and a chain around his neck that connected him to both the ceiling and the concrete below him.

They had to keep him this way; like this he was weak, he couldn’t fight back. Being chained on his knees wasn’t what kept him there, it was the IV they had him connected to. It was constantly flowing poison into his system. Seeing as he can heal from almost anything this poison only had minor effect, however, since he was constantly healing, this drained his energy, strength and just made him weak. This weakness slowed his healing, meaning his previously perfectly, healthy skin was now scarred, scarred with memories of pain that would not leave him for a very long time.

His screams were all he could hear, they echoed, bouncing off the walls and back to him as though the very walls were taunting him. His back felt like it was on fire, they were carving into his flesh with some kind of knife, he couldn’t remember what though, his mind was clouded with too much pain to think of anything else but it. He wanted to go home, he wanted the pain to stop, and he wanted to have met his mate somewhere else, away from this cell and away from this horror.

 The shit thing with life though, is that you almost never get what you want. It all became too overwhelming for his mind to take. He blacked out.

\---

It was dark, an inky black darkness that stretched on for what seemed like forever, but he was free of his chains. Free to do as he pleases whilst he is trapped in his own mind, however he was still mentally exhausted, so he sat, sat in the dark alone for what felt like forever, till he heard Mat’s voice.

 _‘Hey… what’s going on, I can tell somethings not right’_ Mats concern made his heart melt, but he didn’t have the strength to respond, nothing, he could do absolutely nothing as Mat kept talking.

_‘Please… please be ok…’_

_‘You’re going to be ok’_

_‘I’m going to get us out of here… just please, please hold on’_

Nate’s heart broke; Mat was trying so hard to comfort him when Nate could tell that he was distressed. He had caused that, he hated that, it was his fault that mat was feeling bad, so with what little strength he could gather he tried to apologize.

**_‘I-I’m…’_ **

**_‘Sorr-‘_ **

It was all he could get, but at least it was better than nothing, and it made him feel a tiny bit better knowing that he could still communicate with his mate.

 _‘Don’t you dare apologize!’_ Mats voice was strong and firm this made the ebony feel terrible, was he annoying Mat? Should he just not talk? Oh god… _oh god_ … he hadn’t even been talking with him for long and he already made Mat want to leave.

 _‘None of this is your fault’_ He sounded soft, almost as if he was trying to reassure Nate… _What?_ This had to of been his fault, he wouldn’t be here if something wasn’t wrong with him. If only he had of been born right, then he wouldn’t be in this mess…

Suddenly he felt a presence try to force itself into his mind, too weak to even try to fight it off it easily entered. At first he was terrified, had those bastards somehow found a way into his head? Then he noticed something, the presence was calming, just like when he was talking to Mat… _could it be? No… is that even possible._ Apparently it was, because not a second later a figure was standing before him, it was blurry, very blurry but still distinctly Mat from what he can remember. He tried to stand, but as soon as he was on his feet, he started to collapse, his legs too weak to support him.

Mats blurry figure immediately came forward catching him as he fell and holding him close to his chest, gently lowering the both of them to the “ground”

“How… I-Is this e-e-eve-n po-posible?” Nate muttered to himself, he didn’t expect Mat to hear him let alone respond, so when he heard Mats reply it made him jump.

“I… actually don’t know… Nate? Is… Is that you?”

Nate astounded that Mat even remembered or realized that it was him, could only nod. Seeing this Mat pulled the musician into his arms, gently promising him that he would get them out of there, one way or another, shushing him as the emotional distress from god knows how long it’s been, suddenly became too much for Nate, he cried. He cried from the pain, he cried for his life being snatched away in an instant, he cried for Mat who was also in this situation or something like it. Most of all he cried for the both of them, because they had finally found each other, but it had to be in here, in this horrid place of nightmares.

_Nate had finally found his mate, he had found Mat._

_Now he just wants to go home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, I know i haven't updated in a while so i quickly wrote this second chapter, its 4 am so forgive me if its a bit weird.
> 
> Please comment, and if possible leave Kudos, but i love comments more.  
> Thank. <3  
> (Sorry i'm being mean to Nate again :D But only because in my story hes going to be totally OP)


	5. Tired minds, make tired plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm maybe things will get better for the cinnamon rolls soon, but knowing me probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the not updating sooner thing... i'm just uhh having a little trouble with this I mean I have so many fun ideas! but the story LINE itself muddles me up :) 
> 
> NOT TO WORRY THOUGH! I have things mostly back on track and am already halfway through my next chapter! How great is that?
> 
> Comments make my day, and a cheeky Kudos never hurt anyone, but I don't really care about that, I just like comments more <3
> 
> ENJOY!

Jack just wanted to go _home_. He wanted to be back in his house, with his clothes, and his boyfriend. He wanted quite a lot of things actually, but most of all he wanted to escape. They had blocked the connection between him and Mark when he first got here. He never did find out how though… it could be the food, he could not stop eating though. That would just make him weak, and he needed as much strength as possible if he wanted to get out of there in one piece.

He wouldn’t stop drinking either, his semi “human” body could only go a few days at most without water. He sighed; the only other thing was… he froze. Of course! How had he been so _stupid!_ The daily injection thingies. Sitting up on his bed from where he was lying, he looked over at the door. Next to it, was a small panel, the same panel that opened every morning, he was required to place his finger on it.

Sean came to the conclusion that it must have a sensor on it, because if he didn’t take the injection at all they would come in and force him. However, if he used something else to absorb the injection, they would again, just come in there and make him take it.

It must be able to scan/sense his DNA. This revelation made him smile, had he figured it out? He sure hoped so. Most of the night he pondered his discovery, however, it was just a theory. But hey, at least he had some hope and that is better than nothing right? Getting as comfortable as he possibly could on his bed, he tried to sleep.

**Key word: _Tried_**

No matter what he did, he could not seem to shut his mind up. Seemingly millions of negative thoughts flooded him every time he considered his plan, _would it be enough? Would he be able to talk to Mark again? What if it didn’t work? What would he do then?_ He hated these thoughts, almost all negative; he questioned himself, second-guessed, even ridiculous thoughts like, _what if Mark didn’t want him back or what if he wasn’t even looking for him?_ Curling into a ball he squeezed his eyes shut, _no, NO Mark loves me! He wouldn’t just forget about me like that! Shut up! **Shut up, SHUT UP!**_

However, they didn’t stop. Jack knew that if he didn’t calm down he was going to work himself into a panic attack. That would only make things worse because then people would have to come in and sedate him, and those sedatives that they used only ever made him feel really sick for at least a few days.

So he started whispering to himself- muttering underneath his breath about how things were going to be fine and how Mark **did** love him, _thank you very much._ Surprisingly this worked, how? He had no clue, but his mind was far too tired from the receding panic to care all that much.

~~~

Mark didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t reach Sean, but he could very vaguely feel his emotions. He could tell that Jack had somehow calmed himself down, but it still tore him up inside, not being able to help. Then something dawned on him…

First, his good friend Matthew had gone missing, then about a week later so had Sean… and didn’t AJ mention something about Nate going missing sometime around the same time as Matt? Did that mean that they were all here? Somewhere in this godforsaken place?, he sure as hell hoped not. On the other hand, would that be a good thing?

Because, then at least if one escaped and got help then they would all be saved, but what if the others didn’t know. Matt was taken first so he wouldn’t possibly know that the others were taken, Nate could possibly know because of how close he was to Matt, and then Jack… no he didn’t think so. However, Jack was smart, surely, he could figure something out, but right now, Mark just had to do what he could.

He would find a weakness in this cell, as if it were the last thing he would ever do.

…

_…He really hoped it wasn’t…_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Matt wasn’t typically an anxious person, but when it came to Nate, he would worry and fret almost non-stop, especially now, and especially in the situation they had found themselves in. There had to be a way out, there _had_ to be. There was _always_ a fault in the system, no matter if it’s in a game or real life, nothing is _indestructible_ … especially people.

People are humans, and humans, are ignorant and selfish. It’s just in their nature, instinct, like the fight or flight response, an evolutionary asset to keeping them alive. Fight against something when you think you can win, or retreat and escape. Tucking tail and running when you know you cannot win, that or you just have a low chance of surviving. Ultimately saving your skin for another fight another day.

Matt had always found that response intriguing, he knew for a fact that the scientists were at least slightly afraid of them, they had to be. The two were threats to their jobs and also by extension probably their livelihoods as well, perhaps if he could break out somehow; he could get to Nate and free them both. Of course, he would.

He would never just go and leave him there in whatever living hell he’s enduring.

First, he needed a plan, any plan; something to save his strength for, yet something that could still be executed with low energy. He had been tempted for a little while to just flip his personality and try to break the door; however, the more rational part of his mind suggested that that was a **very** stupid idea.

Then it stuck him, an idea hit him so hard that he was struggling to keep up with his own thoughts. He had to stay calm and go over what he had just thought… he had never switched his personality whilst in captivity right? So technically, they had no proof that he was fused with his dark what so ever. Technically, he was clean, he had a clean slate, no criminal record, he also knew that no matter how many times they tested his blood, they would never be able to tell the difference between him, and some other Light.

Perhaps… if he could just play it safe, hide in the shadows and keep to himself. Keep his head down and play the part of the nice and positive Light, which he supposedly was.

That could work… right?

Maybe he should ask Nate what he thinks first, he was emotionally and physically drained… yeah, maybe a second opinion would be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!
> 
> Have a great Night/ Day/ Week/ Month/ Your life 
> 
> BUH BYE!


	6. I want to go home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is starting. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA GUYS!
> 
> I MISSED YOU ALL, I LIKE COMMENTS PLEASE :) And Kudos if ya feel up for it.  
> (By the way: I didn't proof read sooooo....)
> 
> This way I know I should continue.  
> Enjoy!

Morning came far too quickly for poor Sean. At least… he thought it was morning? His internal clock had been unbalanced since he didn’t even have a clock or a window to tell if it was night or day. He hated not knowing what the time was, it itched at him in the back of his mind playing and toying with his sanity, like Chica when she had gotten a new ball.

However, he needed to get a grip on himself soon if he wanted to be awake enough to keep with his plan. The “breakfast” would come soon, by breakfast he means, a bowl of brown vitamin porridge shit, some water and an apple. He needed that apple for his plan to work, it was his chance at communicating with Mark and also possible his only plan. It was all he could think of, there wasn’t else much he could do.

He would have to sit, and he would have to _wait_.

Which was much harder than it sounds. Honestly it was. It’s not that Sean was an impatient person… most of the time anyway, but his energetic personality and way of life was how he had lived for years. So suddenly having nothing to do, or occupy his mind, he was panicking quite a bit.

Then there was a small buzzing sound, his head snapped up.

_It was time._

Okay he had to do this; tentatively he walked over to the slot on the wall as the “food” was slid in through there. He waited a second before it was quickly expensed before him.

Slowly he sat, his mind still rather sluggish with sleep, and ate the vitamin-filled sludge. It tasted of nothing, smelt of nothing, and looked like white shit, _who would wan’ ta eat tis?_ Sighing and shaking his head, he picked up the apple, tossing it up and down in one hand whilst he ate with the other. His eyes never left the yellow and red fruit, the repeated motions helped to distract him from what was to come.

Sure, it might not seem like much, but he knew that if they found out or if he messed it up that they would punish him. No food, beating, or perhaps they would inject horrible chemicals into his bloodstream, causing an excruciating burning sensation. He had that one; he never wanted to feel that again, ever, never in a million years.

Jack’s rhythmic tossing stuttered to a stop once he realized that he had run out of the food he was previously eating.

He brought the apple to his mouth, but once the apple hit his lips, he made sure to bite close to his hand, mostly hidden by the too long sleeves. They used to annoy him, but now he was rather thankful, they came in handy when he bit into his finger.

He did his best to not flinch at the sting, he has had worse, he could take this. Quickly he pressed his finger into the reddest part of the apple so that it would go unnoticed; he was rather pleased that the red of his blood could barely be seen on the fruit.

He dropped his hand to his side, making sure that the sleeve hid his hand once again, he stood at the scanner thingy, watching as it unfolded from the previously blank wall, once it was done he could see a small spine on the pad. Sighing- he really needed to stop doing that- he placed the apple on the spine and pressed down before quickly removing his hand, faking a small hiss of pain.

_Had it worked?_

He silently watched as a small light on the panel turned green before folding itself back into the wall. Now all there was to do was wait, the Irishman didn’t know how long per-say it could be a few minutes it could be a few days. However, no matter how long, he really wanted to see what the affects would be.

Hiding his absolute elation, he turned to gently sit on his bed, he looked at the apple in his hand, he needed to get rid of any evidence. All evidence. Lifting the apple once again, he bit into it, the odd mixture of flavors immediately disgusted him, blood and apples do not mix. He was also disgusted to find that the Dark parts of him, actually liked the taste of blood, so he guesses he cannot really complain much, can he?

Actually, he cannot complain at all, that would be suspicious, and we don’t want that right? Laughing quietly at the fact that he was sassing himself _I really am going crazy aren’t I?_ shaking his head he finished the apple, hopping to his feet and padding over to place the, now finished apple onto the tray it had appeared on.

Now he would… uh what would he do? He had nothing to do. The room was mostly bare, mostly white with small bits of a light grey scattered about. Groaning he flopped back onto his “bed”. Honestly, you could barely call it a bed; it was more like a table with thin padding. He could not really complain though, at least he has something to sleep on, he could have been thrown in a cell with nothing in it, or a dark room strapped to a table.

Sean shuddered, uhh no, he most certainly did not want that, he also didn’t want his thoughts to keep drifting. He has such a short attention span, he doesn’t mean it, and he tries to stay focused, but when he has nothing to strictly concentrate on, he was worse than a toddler with ADHD! **_(I have that, so I can say that, Don’t go commenting something rude before knowing, okay?)_**

Huffing he rolled his eyes, was seriously going to throw something if he didn’t calm down, god he just wanted to go home. That is all he wants. Home.

Then he felt it, faint at first, but slowly, oh so slowly growing, becoming something that was familiar and exiting. A presence, a connection, a sentient being that he missed so dearly. _He could feel him! He could feel Mark! It’s weak, but hey! It’s something!_

Taking a deep breath, steading his mind enough to call out, he tried… Nothing, but that would not stop ol’ Jackaboy, he kept going, kept trying, calling out for help, calling out for a response.

Maybe... he needed to wait for more of the suppressants to leave his body! Squeezing his eyes shut he nodded, okay three more times then we try again tomorrow.

One, He called out. Nope, uhh no, nuh uh, nothing.

Two, He tried again. Please, oh come on, why!

Three, one last try, He tried again. Annnndddd… no ...One more try wouldn’t hurt anybody right?

Three and a half, And again… Still nothing. All right, that’s enough.

Three and three quarters, And again…

 

 

 

 

 

_Sean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS!
> 
> Have a great Night/ day/ week/ month/ your life
> 
> BUH BYE!


	7. Subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's got contact with Mark, but that doesn't ease any of his concerns.  
> Mat is thankful for his subconscious.  
> And Nate... well, you'll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Life and school has been tough. Forgive me, or don't, I don't care.
> 
> I adore comments so... please?  
> And Kudos but oh well that's up to you.

**_‘Sean?’_ **

Tears were falling and I couldn’t stop them, I don’t even know if I want to. It felt so good to hear his voice. I sat up against the wall on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in them.

_‘Mark?’_

It was weak, and it took a lot of effort but at least I could respond.

**_‘Oh god Sean, are you okay? Where are you?’_ **

_‘Please slow down.’_

He really needed to, _or else I won’t be able to listen properly then I would possible miss something he said. And I never, ever want to miss one thing he says, ever, again._

_‘I’m… I’m fine, for now, but I don’t know where I am. Are you okay?’_

**_‘I’m alright; I’m more worried for you right now. Sean… did you hear anything from your captures?’_ **

_‘Uh, no?’_

**_‘We’re in the same place.’_ **

This broke my heart… what? Mark, sweet innocent Mark was in the same place, possible going through the same pain, the same horrors. _Oh god, what if they had done the same thing to Dark?_ He couldn’t handle that too, something happening to both Mark and Dark. They were his, and the fact that even one of them might be hurting in any way shape or form, internally killed him.

 _‘Mark…?’_ He asked tentatively, _please be okay._

**_‘Yes?’_ **

_‘What happened to Dark?’_

**_‘He… uhm…’_ **

**‘I’m right here’**

_‘What happened?’_

**‘Well…’**

*The, ‘I don’t want to re-write everything you already know because I’m lazy’, time skip and you will forgive me because I am the author and I will hold the updates for ransom if you don’t*

That must be horrible, for the both of them being stuck together. Sharing a body won’t be easy but at least they can share me, that’s an upside right? I guess so? I dunno.

_‘Don’t worry, we can figure this out, but first, how are we getting out of here?’_

**_‘There’s not much we can do Sean…’_ **

_‘Not with that attitude Mark!’_

**‘No, no he’s right; we don’t have enough information to help us right now.’**

**_‘Just stay calm and we’ll figure something out. Okay?’_ **

_‘O-Okay.’_

\----------------------(The chapter is short, so sue me):<)

Mat was bored, not in the way that he had nothing to do, it was a strange feeling, irritating and almost painful. It itched in the back of his mind; a constant buzzing that reminded him that he was stuck there, trapped in a room, with nothing in it to occupy his hand. And nothing to occupy his mind.

Honestly, he didn’t know which was worse, his hands could help distract him from his mind, but his mind would take up his time. All he had to think about was the guard. One was always placed outside his cell.

There was a constant rotation. First, the kind older man, one you wouldn’t expect to be working in a place like this, he had had many interesting conversations with him. Second, a stern, rough brut, likely nothing but a grunt in the scheme of things. Third, a young woman who seemed to be around his age, they had a few conversations, however, she seemed to have some kind of bi-polar disorder as she reacted in harsh ways to small things.

Fourth… wait, why did he remember them? Mat was shocked to attention; quickly he skimmed through what he knew. The second man had the key to his cell; the first had a tendency to turn a deliberate blind eye to what he did. The Fourth fell pretty deeply asleep quite often.

It was then that Mat realized, he had been subconsciously studying them and their habits, and if he was doing that then that meant…

He had subconsciously discovered a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Life and school has been tough. Forgive me, or don't, I don't care.


	8. Getting back into it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an obsessive personality, if i get fixated on something, nothing else matters. this has just gained my interest again, we'll see how this goes. more updates in the future.

Perhaps it was the fact he hadn’t eaten in days-or what felt like days, there wasn’t a clock or even a window to tell him the time-or maybe a combination of his newly expanded mind and separation from his mate, or it could just be his steadily developing cleithrophobia. But Jack knew something was wrong with him, something was very wrong. How he knew? It was simple, he couldn’t move. He wasn’t paralyzed, he could still feel his limbs, twitch them this way and that, what he couldn’t do was consciously force himself to do more than that, he just couldn’t. But oh how he longed to, he wished to jump up and break out and find Mark and get the hell out of there, he ached to climb to his feet and do _anything._ Anything other than lie there useless, but he couldn’t.

Once, those damn **monsters** , left his cell door open, it was open for hours, and for those hours he could do naught but stare and lie still as he internally thrashed; screaming unheard for release. At one point, tears welled and quickly dripped from his eyes, flowing over the bridge of his nose and right temple into his overgrown hair and soaking into the pillow beneath his cheek. Every so often one would walk by and laugh, one or two even coming into the room to poke and prod at him, taunting him with hoarse graveled voices, each with varying levels of patronizing ‘sympathy’.

He was too afraid to tell Mark and Dark, he knew without a doubt, it would only make things harder for his already frightened and angry mate. He was just glad they couldn’t feel what he was feeling if he blocked. The only bright side to his predicament, this is Jack of course he’d look for a bright side to something so horrible, is that without him having to be conscious of his body he could put everything he had into talking to D/Mark. He could train himself to easier access this part of his mind, further than he ever had before. They noticed his improvement and assumed he was getting better, closer to how he was before, Jack let them believe it, and he didn’t want them to lose hope.

So that brings us to Jack, you’re all caught up now. He was, unsurprisingly, lying in his bed lost in thought, it seemed that was all he could do anymore. But as he was imagining different stories in his head to entertain himself, one thread of thought caught his attention. What if? It began, What if there were others there? Random civilians, other Youtubers, possibly also his friends. What if they were trapped and hurt like he was, left in pain, alone, frozen, he didn’t know, didn’t know if he even wanted to. And while it wasn’t a thought he wanted to have; he knew it was possible, likely, even. He mentally scoffed, even if there were others there, never mind his friends how would he find out, trick the guards? He couldn’t even speak for Pete’s sake.

Shocked at his own negativity Jack paused then internally shrugged and blamed it on the part of him that was now Anti. But he had a point, he relented, how was he supposed to do anything? He could bring his thought to Mark see what… he… thinks… That’s it! If he can so easily use his telepathy now, the combination of anti and himself, and his currently raised mental awareness theoretically, he could reach past Mark, spread out and… look for others. While it was thought to just be between mates it was hard in the first place but could be done due to their constant awareness of each other, so if he somehow made a connection to someone else like a pathway he could make another connection like a radio station channel. It wouldn’t be too strong as whoever he found wouldn’t be his mate and didn’t have a natural connection to him, might even resist him, he didn’t know if he would be able to resist it they pushed him away.

Well, he mused, what left was there to do but try. With a forced beep breath, he sunk into his subconscious and reached out, making sure to avoid Mark’s cell, he didn’t want him to know what he was up to yet, he couldn’t handle Marks sadness usually, this would crush him if it didn’t work. He was surprised it was working as well as it was, but he kept it slow both wanting to preserve energy and trying not to alert any of the monsters he skimmed over. As he skimmed he imagined the sensation to be something akin to a radar, and was only proven correct when he felt a blip. One mind without the intent to cause pain, or suffering.

Cautiously he honed in focusing  all his attention to this person.

 _‘Hello?’_ He called softly and he felt the connection snap into place as whoever this was took notice of him.

 **‘Who is this? How… How…’** They-he asked suspiciously but calm all the same.

 _‘My names Jack, I’m trapped here, who are you?’_ the reply was fast and mildly angry.

 **‘How do I know you aren’t one of _them?_ ’** oh… right.

 _‘My name is Sean but I go by Jack I’m a Youtuber um my Mate is here too, uh were trying to find a way out…’_. This time the pause was lengthy, long enough that panic started to set in in Jack’s mind and he started to draw from the connection, when suddenly whomever it was, clamped hard on the connection and finally spoke.

 **‘Jack? Like Jacksepticeye?’** it was rushed but hopeful, and as the man became less cautious, he stopped holding back and suddenly words became a voice, one he vaguely recognized.

_‘Y-yeah! That’s me!’_

**‘Jack, Thank god! It’s me Matt! Y’know Matpat? My Mates here too, oh man it’s good to hear another voice in this dump’** Jack was both ecstatic and devastated at once, matt was such a nice guy, out of anyone he didn’t deserve to be here, and his Mate too! He didn’t know who that was. But if they were Matt’s soulmate they had to be great.

 _‘Are you okay, and your mate?’_ he asked quickly, his excitement replaced with concern.

**‘I’m fine, they leave me alone, but my Mate… its- its really bad Sean… like really bad, I have to get him out of here.’**

_‘We can help each other Matt, we’ll all get out of here…’_

**‘Are you okay?’** Matt asked cautiously.

 _‘I mean-‘_ he started _‘-I’m not hurt, and they mostly leave me alone too, Mark too’_   Jack got the tingling thought he knew translated to a sigh.

 **‘I kinda miss Mark to be honest, it’s been so long since we worked together’** And suddenly Jack was struck with an idea, if he was able to connect to Matt like this, why couldn’t he help matt connect to Mark? He and Mark were already connected if he could just guide Matt into that they why couldn’t they start a three-way connection?

 _‘Hey Matt?’_ He called drawing back what attention he had lost.

 **‘Yes?’** He returned curiously.

 _‘I’m gonna try somethin’ okay?’_ And before Matt could properly answer something Jack began his experiment, he focused on both connections, his one to Matt and his bond with Mark and slowly he brought them together, he wasn’t entirely sure how he was doing it. He was just thankful that he could, and glad he did it sooner rather than later because the effort of keeping it open was starting to take it’s toll, this way he could share the burden between three… or- well four.

 

 

The reuniting of Matt and Mark was heartwarming, they were surprised and excited to hear each other, though, it was rather clear that they would have reacted this way towards literally anyone they knew, it was good to just hear another voice after so long with just each other. Now, Mark wasn’t stupid, Jack knew that, but he also knew he was driven by his emotions more than his counterpart. And Dark? Dark definitely wasn’t stupid, but he was observant, and Jack could sense his curious annoyance, he knew something was up with jack. He hadn’t been able to do that before, and he’d been quiet for a while then all of a sudden this? Jack knew he’d be hearing about this later, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

As they all spoke, the connection became easier to manage. He guessed it was because as his energy holding it open began to wane, the others unconsciously, picked up his slack and balanced it out. But with his mind growing more and more lethargic and his attitude saturnine, he hoped that if he drifted off they would be able to support it themselves. Not like they had a choice though as Jack couldn’t concentrate on anything, not his surroundings, nor the echo of voices in his head, which grew quieter as each moment passed.

 

 

Nate couldn’t move. However, this wasn’t because of a lack of sensation or even an overload of pain like it usually was. No, this time, it was because he was tied down.

 -to be continued-

**Author's Note:**

> THANK  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know of grammar mistakes, english may or may not be my second language soooooo.... help. xD  
> Comments=Stories and happiness <3  
> Kudos=Stories and a sense of fulfillment (with a wee bit 'o happiness in there too) <3
> 
> Hey if you feel like a chat about this story, any story, ships, art, ideas, Questions, Music or just feel like a new friend-  
> Come say hi at my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/u8z7uEW


End file.
